Fox Boyfriend
My mother once said that the greatest strength we get comes from our loved ones The kind of mammals you want to stay side by side until the end of days Years ago, I found that special someone in the place I least expected Looking back at that day, I see how much that friendship evolved Nick and I are tonight at the naturist club Mystic Spring Oasis It is our first night together in natural state as engaged lovers We cuddle underneath the stars without any clothes or worries in the world On your four legs, you gaze at me lovingly and with pride I hop closer to my fox, who looks so strong and handsome in his natural state Nuzzling his snout a bit when I´m on my two legs, right before we start our passionate embrace Your clawed paws are behind my back and tail draped around my legs, not letting go I give you a warm and amorous look, letting you know who my heart truly belongs to When I started my career at the ZPD, I didn´t realize yet what was missing from my life But it became perfectly clear to me when our friendship turned into a romance After all the adventures and successes together, the time was right to realize our mutual feelings It begun during our first date, when both of us shared our first kiss I realized I had found the right path in my life by following my heart The beauty had finally found her beast No more need to hide any secrets from each other With the chemistry and affection between us, the path to happiness wasn´t too far I can still hear you saying “You know you love me” every time I gaze into your green eyes You´re such a darling of a fox with a personality so brave, sweet and chivalrous No matter who stands in our way, together we´ll always stand tall My life wouldn´t be that happy without such a wonderful mammal You used to live all alone on the wrong side of the law for so many years But now, you have an adoring and caring woman in your arms I close my eyes and hug you like a large stuffed animal You hold my chin softly, calling me your adorable and sexy bunny girl Can´t think of any precious moment with you I didn´t enjoy, from romantic evenings to snowball fights And the same goes for the gifts you´ve given to me, whether a dress or a rose My heart beats rapidly as you pin me down playfully like I were your prey Your touch is soft yet so enticing as you stroke the fluff on my dewlap gently Followed by you tickling my paws and belly button, causing me to smile and blush It starts as an innocent smile, before it turns more sultry and coquettish Love is in the air, almost like it´s mating season in the city already Well, it´s not too long until we get married finally I sat down on your lap on the green grass, feeling your tender heart´s beating As the moon upon us, I kiss the lips of my fox darling With both my paws and feet wrapped around you, the embrace is at its tightest Our kiss is slow but fierce, with Nick and I cherishing every second of it No doubt about it that we have found the special someone in each other This relationship has shown what can lie in even in the heart of a predator The touch of warm orange fur fills me as you get on me, claiming me as your mate I accept that title with honor, my love You´ve given me the greatest joys in my life that I´ve ever had Life is so much better with a fox boyfriend. Category:Stories in natural state Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories